


Idle Hands

by Weisse_Rose



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Rose/pseuds/Weisse_Rose
Summary: Chloe has to give Lucifer a massage. For Science! Actually, for a case. Lucifer discovers something new about himself.Not set in canon, but probably fits best in season 1.





	Idle Hands

The trainer smiled brightly at them. "Why don't you two get started and I'll check back with you in a jiffy."

Chloe leaned closer to Lucifer, returning the smile. "Great, thank you so much, I'm sure it will be _amazing_ , won't it, honey?"

Lucifer looked at her, then back at the trainer, plastering on a smile that was all teeth and didn't reach his eyes. "I'm certain it will be _delightful_."

The trainer left them alone, and Chloe's demeanor changed immediately. She went to the glass windows allowing a view of the hallway, the whole reason why they were in this room in the first place. The blinds were completely closed, presumably to give them some privacy. Chloe opened them a little bit, so she would be able to watch the hallway without being easily spotted herself.

"Why don't you lay down so we can get started?", Lucifer said, his voice sultry. Chloe turned around to find him patting the black leathered stretcher, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Chloe glared at him. "I don't think so. I've got to keep my eyes on the hall. You're lying down."

"Are you sure? You'll be missing out." He lifted up his hands, wiggling his fingers. "I'm told I'm quite the skilled masseur. And I think you have some tension issues we could work out", he said, his voice seductive. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Take your shirt off and lie down. Now."

"Bossy", Lucifer said approvingly, taking off his suit jacket and starting to unbutton his dress shirt.

Chloe pointedly stared out the windows at the hall instead of watching him undress. They had leaked the misinformation that an IRC raid would be taking place, which would expose the embezzling that they suspected had been the motive for the murder. The unlucky victim had caught on to what was going on and paid for it with his life. The killer had a two hour window to destroy any damning evidence stored in the office across the hall from them. All they had to do was catch him red-handed.

Luckily, the retreat was offering _10 ways to spice up your marriage - Chapter 3: The Art of Massage_ today, which included a separate room for each couple. Unfortunately though, a trainer was walking from room to room offering encouragement and tips. Which meant they had to pretend to actually participate in the course's activities. Which she wasn't looking forward to. Or rather she was, which was even more of a problem. _Right_ , she thought, _just stay professional._

Lucifer lay down on the comfortable stretcher. He placed his head on his arms and sighed. "Have your wicked way with me, detective." His voice was impossible low and Chloe suppressed a shudder. Right. Professional. She stepped forward and her eyes were immediately drawn to his scars. _Shit_. She was so busy worrying she had completely forgotten about them. She hadn't even asked Lucifer if this was okay with him. Given his reaction last time, this was probably a minefield.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it", Lucifer said, reading her mind. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive", he said, but Chloe could detect a strain in his voice. Maybe this was a bad idea. "Stop worrying about everything."

Okay then. She put her hands low on his spine, staying clear of the crescent shapes for now. She applied a bit of pressure with her thumbs, drawing them up his spine slowly. Lucifer gave a sultry moan which was obviously an act. "Oh yes, right there, detective", he purred. Damn him. She switched to his neck which somehow seemed safer. There was a bit of tension there, so she alternated between carefully applying some pressure and kneading the muscles. Lucifer made a small, surprised moan which she could have sworn was genuine, but he probably was just that good of an actor.

There was a quick knock on the door, then the trainer entered, treading them with another one of her overly bright smiles. "How are we doing in here?" Chloe forced herself to return the smile. "Great."

The trainer came to stand next to her, observing what she was doing, making Chloe feel a little self-conscious. "You're doing great!", she said, still smiling. "Can I show you something?" "Of course", Chloe replied, making way. The trainer showed her a little twisting motion while applying pressure. Chloe repeated it and Lucifer made a chocked-off moan that was most certainly not faked. Interesting. She repeated the motion with both hands and Lucifer made a sound that she could only describe as a _purr_. "Fantastic! You're a quick study. I'll be back in a bit to show you a couple of more tricks." 

She went back to the door. "Should I close these for you?", the trainer asked, pointing at the blinds. "Huh? No, no, no, please leave them as they are." Right. The blinds. She should be watching the hallway. The trainer frowned but did as she asked and left them alone again.

"She probably thinks you've got a bit of a voyeurism kink", Lucifer suggested merrily. Chloe frowned. God, this was all a terrible idea. They should have just installed a video camera and watched from a van. Why had she agreed to this ridiculous undercover sting? Well, there was nothing for it now, she'd just have to go through with it. She eyed the hallway wearily. Could somebody have passed by while she was distracted by Lucifer's shenanigans? No, she decided. She vowed to pay better attention from now on.

She continued working her hands up and down Lucifer's back distractedly. Lucifer made a couple of muffled noises, apparently trying to remain quiet and not let on how much she was affecting him. In turn, his reaction was starting to affect her. Damn it. Maybe she should just stop? She could just stand there and continue only when the trainer entered. But what if the killer happened to glance through the blinds while walking by, seeing her just standing there staring out at the hallway? What if he got suspicious and turned around? No, she would just go through with it. It was just a massage after all.

She placed her hands flat on his lower back, drawing them upwards, applying more pressure than before. Lucifer groaned and hissed something which sounded suspiciously like _yes_. Chloe tried to ignore it, but she felt a blush creeping up her face. She switched tactics and instead raked her finger tips down his back. Which was apparently the entirely wrong thing to do, because he shuddered and his breathing sped up considerably. His skin felt hot under her touch. She could feel him starting to tense, trying not to move.

She took in his state, frowning. "Are you aroused?" The words tumbled out before she had a chance to stop them. _Damn it, Chloe_ , she thought, _that's about as far away from professional as it is possible to get._

When Lucifer replied his voice was impossibly low. The tone of his voice could have answered her question all on it's own. "It would appear we have hit on a hitherto unknown kink of mine. I'm as shocked as you, detective. I wouldn't have thought it possible. To answer your question, yes, I am very aroused." Of course he would be completely shameless about it. She frowned. _Hitherto unknown?_

"You mean you've never had a backrub?"

"Can't say that I have. Usually I'm the one getting my hands dirty, so to speak." He hesitated for a beat. "Besides, I don't really like putting the focus on my back." His tone, which had gotten serious for a moment returned to being playful. "So much more interesting things going on in the front, wouldn't you agree?" Damn him. Chloe remembered to check the hallway. Still empty. Good.

* * *

They were one hour into the session and Lucifer was _wrecked_. The trainer had come back two times, showing her more moves which she'd put to good use. Apparently, she was a natural. She raked her fingers down his back again and Lucifer shuddered.

His voice was a low rumble, entirly _sinful_ , creating a fluttering, tingling sensation in her lower belly and below, if she was entirely honest with herself. Jesus. "You know, I've engaged in edging sessions that were less tantalizing than this."

"Edging? I wouldn't have pictured you as somebody denying himself pleasure." Oh great. Now she was discussing his bedroom preferences with her platonic, strictly professional work partner. 

"Quite right, detective. But you've got to try everything twice, I always say." Well, apart from backrubs, apparently.

The trainer came in again, grating on Chloe's already strung nerves with her perpetual bright smile. "Half-time! Would you like to switch?"

Chloe considered for a moment. Would that solve the problem? Could she trust Lucifer to actually watch the hallway? No, she decided, as she could barely trust herself with the task already. Besides, who knew what he would do to her if she gave him the reigns. No, better to stay in control of the situation.

"No, I think we're fine like this, wouldn't you agree, _honey_?", she said and applied one of the moves he seemed to enjoy in particular. "Unghh", Lucifer said, and Chloe couldn't help but feel a certain delight, and pride, in having rendered him unable of coherent thought.

"I see", the trainer said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll leave the two of you to it then, shall I? Are you sure I shouldn't close the blinds for you?"

Chloe glared at her exasperatedly and she quickly retreated through the door leaving the blinds as they were. Chloe had slowly started admitting to herself that she enjoyed what was going on. Lucifer was always so in control, so unruffled, so much above everything. It felt great to be able to throw him off-balance. He had so much more experience than her, had slept with so many partners, probably knew all kinds of techniques and whatnot. That she could reduce a man like that to this state with merely her hands gave her certain rush that she couldn't deny. 

He was breathing rather heavily now. His muscles were tense, he'd made a few quick movements with his hips and was now making an effort to hold them still.

"Chloe", he said, voice wrecked and raw, all traces of the earlier act gone for good, "If you don't intent for this to have a happy ending, I'd suggest you stop. Now." Chloe froze, her hands on his lower back. The statement sent a bolt of electric excitement through her that was difficult to contain. Of course, she had realized that he was getting more and more worked up, but still she hadn't expected this. To bring him close to the edge with merely a _massage_ , for God's sake.

While contemplating her next move, she glanced up and saw somebody vanishing in the office across the hall. _Saved by the bell_ , she thought. "Our potential suspect just entered the office. I'm going in", she stated, surprised at the professional tone she managed to muster up. Lucifer made a frustrated noise low in his throat, and gave no sign that he intended to move. Right. She drew her gun and went after the suspect.

* * *

It all went surprisingly well. He confessed before she even had a chance to start asking questions, clearly guilt-ridden about what he'd done. She handed him over in handcuffs without so much as a glitch. When she returned to collect Lucifer, she found the blinds of the room closed, which was odd. She felt uneasiness creeping up on her. Maybe everything had gone to easy? Maybe he had an accomplice he was protecting? Maybe Lucifer was in danger? She drew her gun and slowly opened the door.

Well. That certainly wasn't what she'd expected. It was only due to her cop instincts honed over many years that she managed to hold on to her gun, rather than dropping it to the floor in surprise. Leaning against the opposite wall, nonchalant as ever, was Lucifer. His pants and underwear were pooling at his feet. He was still shirtless. His eyes were closed, his breathing fast. And he was jerking himself off in quick movements, apparently close to his release. Chloe swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. She licked her lips and looked up from- well, from what she'd been looking at to find Lucifer staring at her, heat in his eyes.

Almost on autopilot, she closed the door behind her, never breaking eye contact with Lucifer. There was something unexpected in his expression. There was no shame, but then again, she hadn't expected any. No, what was strange was that he looked almost _shy_. As if this were a side of him that he hadn't let others see often, which was ridiculous, seeing as he took a different woman to bed every night and probably two on a Sunday.

She should probably leave. No, scratch that, she should most definitely leave. And probably stand guard at the door. She could just imagine the news. _LAPD consultant found masturbating at the scene of the crime_. That would be some great press. She did neither of those things though, continuing to stare at Lucifer inappropriately instead. Well, in her defense, he was probably being more inapropriate right now.

He apparently reached a decision, because he closed his eyes and let the mask fall from his face which she hadn't even been aware had still been there. He let her see everything and _hear_ everything, little moans and gasps falling from his lips and Chloe felt as if she was joining him right there in the moment. Now that he had basically given her permission, her eyes raked over his body, taking in every detail. She committed everything to memory, becaue _My God_ would she be having a hell of a time later remembering this in great detail.

He had given her permission to watch, but was she allowed to touch? Did she want to? Hadn't this already gone way to far? She swallowed again, then took a tentative step forward, then another. In her mind, the news headline changed to _LAPD detective caught having sex with consultant at crime scene._ She'd never hear the end of _that_ from her colleagues. She turned around and locked the door. There. She should have done that in the first place. Maybe her brain had just shortened out at the sight in the room and even such a simple thought had eluded her.

She walked forward slowly, watching Lucifer push himself further and further, letting her see _everything_. When she stood only inches away, she reached out her hands, placing them flat on his chest. Lucifer gasped and his eyes flew open. He regarded her with a strange expression, lust, need, reverence and that uncharacteristic shyness all rolled into one. Chloe moved her hands downward, applying soft pressure and his hand sped up even more. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him and _Oh boy_ could he _kiss_. He looked as if he should have been too far gone to apply the considerable skill she was sure he possessed, but he clearly wasn't. He moved his tongue in short little flicks and she realized that he was doing it in time with his strokes and _My God_. She moaned into his mouth.

She raked her fingernails over his chest and down his abs and he gasped and pulled back a little. "Chloe. I'm- I'm going to-" Instead of taking herself to safety and avoiding messing up her entire outfit, as he'd clearly expected her to do, she leaned forward again and kissed him aggressively. He growled, actually _growled_ , then he breathed out her name and came. His knees buckled and she tried her best to support him as he glid along the wall towards the floor. He sat down with a thud. She knelt before him, leaning her forehead against his. They remained like this for long minutes, both catching their breath, then Chloe pulled back and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?", he purred, his playboy personality firmly back in place as if nothing had happened. "I have a reputation to protect. Can't let you leave here all _unsatisfied_ now, can I?"

Chloe regarded him on the floor, still feeling a little smug about having done this to him. "I think you need to catch your breath first."

He grinned at her. "I can hold my breath for _very_ long if required." He licked his lips suggestively. _Damn it_ , she thought. He smiled at her triumphantly, apparently seeing a decision on her face that she wasn't even aware she'd made yet.

No, she decided. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Or, technically, she wouldn't give herself the satisfaction. She had gained the upper hand for once and she would keep it. 

She grinned at him, then turned around and walked straight to the door. "Detective?", he asked, confused. She could just picture his expression, similar to the times she had driven off in her car, leaving him standing by the roadside. She left the room, smiling to herself. Then she looked down, her smile faltering a bit. Right. Better get cleaned up. And then she was going straight home. She had a lot of things to think about. In great detail.


End file.
